


Palentine's Day

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: When it comes to Lance, Shiro really can't ever say no. So far it's had him helping Lance through breakups, moving three times and now... It has him taking his crush on a fake dateon Valentine's Day.Really, can his luck get any worse?





	Palentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dpk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpk/gifts).



> My Shance Valentine's gift for Hana! (If you have an AO3 let me know! It wasn't in the info I got)
> 
> Thanks Vix for, once again, looking over my writing as I panic!

It had started as a joke, really. Not that Shiro would have minded if it was real… but it wasn’t, and he had accepted that. _Mostly_ accepted it- okay, fine. He was working on accepting it. _Sort of._

Lance had sworn off relationships after a disastrous breakup with Nyma. Shiro had patiently waited and helped put Lance back together after she showed up one day married to some guy she met in Vegas. It took almost a full year for his carefree attitude to come back- and Shiro could tell most of it was actually fake.

Right when he was ready to ask Lance out, Lance had sworn off dating. That had been a year ago already.

 _Then_ Lance had flopped onto his couch last week and complained about how the only thing he missed with not dating was the fun and happiness of Valentine's day.

And Shiro, having all the self-preservation of a lemming, offered to take him on a date.

Which led him to his current predicament- walls of flowers, brightly wrapped in reds and pinks, and hearts _everywhere._

The far-too-perky attendant had bounced up and offered to help him pick but he had been too afraid to admit that he was buying a bouquet for the guy he loved… but that it was for Palentine’s _not_ Valentine’s. So he started making a bouquet of their times together.

Delphinium reminded him of the color of Lance’s eyes, the lighter blues on the base petals specifically. He picked one sprig and decided it would be the center of the bouquet. Right in front of it, he placed a single red rose, because it _was_ Valentine’s Day, after all, and Lance deserved a rose.

He found orange carnations after that, placing one carefully on each side of the rose. It was the perfect color of the sunsets they’d watch on the last night of the annual summer road trip. Every year, they ended up cramming into two cars, all of them pretending to go wherever the road may take them… Even if they all knew the road would take them to the same stretch of beach.

He stared at the wall for a bit before selecting the next flowers- big white chrysanthemums. They looked just like Lance’s favorite fireworks. Keith favored the red ones that looked like planets, Pidge loved the ones that were the most complicated to make. But Lance, he loved the classic big burst that you could feel in your chest. These would be the bottom, right in front so Lance could see them easily.

He tucked some baby’s breath around it, remembering the first time Lance saw snow at college. The entire campus had declared war and managed to make snowballs with the small covering, but Lance never looked happier, even when he was frozen after.

Shiro found the flower that was on Lance’s shampoo bottle, tucking it off to the side for its gentle scent. He finished the bouquet off with some cream mum sprays, just like the candy Lance would always pick from the vendors on the pier.

He was almost to the counter when he spotted the lisianthus, white little bells that Lance used to swear made the field they all met in lucky.

“OH! That is the most romantic bouquet _ever!”_

Shiro looked up at the girl, Plaxum the name tag read. “But, I just… picked things that reminded me of him.”

The girl raised an eyebrow and wrapped the bouquet in a small bag, tying a red ribbon around it. “I’m not sure if you think that’s supposed to make it  _less_ romantic, but it actually makes it more romantic. So, this one here, everyone knows is all about love.”

Shiro nodded- red roses was a given.

She fixed a bit of how they were sitting, pointing to the next one as she continued. “These are sweetness, and these- loyalty. You added in these which are for new opportunities, and that one is fascination.”

Shiro let out a breath- he couldn’t possibly make a new one now that he’d seen this and knew what it meant to him, but if Lance knew…

“The last ones you picked are purity of heart, truth, and charm.”

“And the flowers just _say_ all that?”

She pulled out a book, flipping through a few pages- crude drawings of flowers and scrawled notes with symbolism by culture were on each page. “They say a lot of different things, especially depending on the region you’re in or which interpretations you plan on using. There are stories behind names and myths behind the first appearances too. But I think with this group of flowers, and the look on your face… Whoever is getting this is lucky.”

They talked for a bit more, the book helping Shiro see exactly what she had meant- he admitted the situation with a deep blush on his cheeks and her look turned sad. Her final question to Shiro had been if he would mind the recipient knew, or if they should make a new bouquet. Shiro shook his head, deep down he wished Lance knew.

Lance was waiting on the front steps when Shiro pulled in, probably trying to avoid Pidge embarrassing him when Shiro picked him up. This was proven right when the door flew open, Pidge running to the car, Lance trying to stop her and getting an elbow to the stomach for his efforts.

Shiro got out of his car, ignoring her shouts about  _respecting her son_ and presented Lance with the bouquet. “Ready to go?”

Lance was frozen, looking at the flowers, one finger gently stroking the blue delphinium. “Shiro?”

Shiro blushed, looking at Pidge and considering egging on her distraction- but he didn’t have a chance before Lance slammed into him, hugging him tighter than he used to as a kid. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and looked up, Lance immediately kissing him.

Lance pulled back and put a hand on Shiro’s cheek, seeing his shock and pulling back. “I- I’m sorry Shiro. I just thought,” he motioned to the flowers, “new beginnings and loyalty and- and love…”

“I, uh, didn’t expect you to know… or react positively if you did.”

Pidge laughed from their side. “Shiro, what was Lance’s degree?”

“English?”

Lance laughed.

“And what was his thesis on?”

“Victorian Literature.”

Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand. “Specifically the use of animals and _flowers_ as omens in writing during the Victorian era.”

Shiro blushed even more at that.

“So, big guy, are you still planning to take me on this date?”

“You still want me to? Knowing…” he motioned to the bouquet.

“Only if you agree it’s a real date.”

Shiro laughed. “That can be arranged.”

Pidge made a gagging noise off to the side. “Okay, that’s enough grossness for me. Go. Leave me be.”

Lance shoved her shoulder, passing off the bouquet to her to take inside. Once she was gone, he wrapped his arms around Shiro again drawing him into a kiss. Shiro gladly followed, pressing Lance against him like he had wanted to for years now.

There was a shout from the house about getting a room before he pulled back. “So, did someone help you with that?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, no. I made it of flowers that reminded me of you.”

Lance started to tear up. “Really?”

“Yeah.  When we get back I’ll tell you. But, our reservation awaits.”

Later, when they got home, Lance cried over all the things Shiro thought of and how perfectly it all worked together.

He cried again when Plaxum recreated the bouquet for their wedding a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
